


Nightmares

by gh0stypeach



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, also im really emotional about bucky, bucky should be protected at all costs, deals with nightmares/PTSD by the way (in case you didn't know from the title), i just really love bucky okay, im just a big sucker for comfort/fluff, these tend to be kinda short it just depends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0stypeach/pseuds/gh0stypeach
Summary: After leaving HYDRA, Bucky had nightmares often.  It was rough, but at least now he had you.  You didn't know what his nightmares were about a lot of the time, but you were there to comfort him and that was what mattered.All are Bucky/Reader but some are past tense and some are present tense (honestly it just depends on what I feel like writing).  Sometimes it uses female pronouns and whatever and sometimes it doesn't, but these tend to be geared towards female readers (the mannerisms of the reader are more female-like even if it never specifically states, so that's why it's F/M).  They're also all about Bucky having nightmares because I'm a sucker for fluff/comfort fics.(Also please note that I am not able to speak Russian fluently and only know a handful of words, so sorry if something is wrong, I just really like the idea of Bucky and the reader using a bit of Russian on occasion tbh)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Russian words used in this one (reminder that I do not speak Russian and only know a handful of words)
> 
> милый (milyy: mee-lee)- dear  
> Спасибо (Spasibo)- Thank you  
> Да (Da)- yes/yeah  
> Хорошо (Khorosho)- okay

It isn’t uncommon for Bucky to have nightmares. In fact, he has them at least three times a week, recently. Some weeks are better than others, but 2 to 3 a week is about average. He’s been better at handling them himself, but he still calls you in the middle of the night often.  
“I just needed to hear your voice…”  
“I needed to be sure you were okay…” were some of what he said when you picked up. Other times he didn’t say anything and you could just hear crying on the other line. You talked to him until he said he was okay. Occasionally, you just stayed on the phone until he fell back asleep, hardly even talking the whole time. As both an agent and the girlfriend of the Winter Soldier, accidentally falling asleep on the couch in the Avengers tower isn’t uncommon for you. You wake with a start, hearing a scream from another room. You throw off your covers and get up, knowing who it is. You run quickly and quietly to his room, as to not wake the other Avengers, in case they weren’t already awake. You walk slowly through the doorway into the nightlight lit room. Bucky can't stand total darkness and you can't blame him. He’s sitting up, a hand over his mouth.  
“Hey, it’s Y/N. It's okay, you’re gonna be okay” you whisper, slowly getting closer. The closer you get, the better you can see. Tears streak down his face, his quiet cries muffled further by his hand.  
“You’re okay,” you say, moving his hair and kissing his forehead softly before hugging him from the side. You look up to see Steve standing in the doorway.  
“I’ve got him, he’s okay” you somewhat whisper. He nods his head and smiles slightly, then leaves, closing the door to a crack.  
“You wanna lay down?” you ask, turning back to Bucky. He nods and you let go. You lie down next to him, facing him.  
“Wanna talk about it?” you question quietly, knowing that can help sometimes, but not always. He shakes his head, just pulling you closer. You trace your finger across his chest in lazy squiggles. Under his shirt, you accidentally run across metal and flinch, having forgotten about his arm. When you flinch he holds you tighter to his chest.  
“I’m okay, don't worry” you whisper. A few minutes later, you're slowly drifting off when Bucky speaks.  
“Y/N?” he asks quietly.  
“Yeah, милый?” you reply into his chest. You're nowhere near being fluent in Russian, but like the idea of being able to say a few things in it when Bucky used terms of endearment in it so often.  
“Nothing. I-I just needed to know you were still here” he stutters.  
“Mилый, I’m not gonna go anywhere. I'll be right here as long as you need me” you tell him.  
“Спасибо,” he says under his breath. You can tell he's getting tired but doesn't want to go back to sleep.  
“If I go to sleep, will you? I'll be right here if you wake up, I promise” you suggest, not intending on moving anytime soon. It may not be under the best circumstances, but you love just being close to Bucky.  
“Да,” he says, barely audible.  
“Хорошо, let's sleep” you finish, slightly holding his shirt. You drift off slowly, wrapped in the arms of what was one of the earth's most feared assassins. He doesn't wake up the rest of the night and neither do you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short comfort one because I'm trash

Bucky had fallen asleep sitting up on the couch while you were cleaning up from a late dinner. You came back into the room after having finished and noticed he was twisting and turning. He kept murmuring something that you couldn’t quite make out. You knew he was having another nightmare. You stood next to the couch and shook his shoulder gently.   
“Bucky” you whispered, but he was still asleep.   
“Bucky” you tried again, this time a bit louder. He still didn’t respond and was getting more restless. You knew he would eventually wake himself up, but you wanted to pull him out of it before then, knowing it would only get worse if you just left him. You shook him a bit harder, saying his name even louder; practically yelling. He jerked awake, grabbing you before you could move. He had his metal arm back, ready to hit whoever it was he had been dreaming about.  
“Bucky, Bucky! It’s me! It’s Y/N!” you panicked, blocking your face with your arm. His furrowed brow and angry eyes suddenly turned soft and worried. He lowered his arm slowly and let go of you, covering his face.  
“Oh, Y/N I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to I just…” he whispered through his hands, sounding like he was about to cry. You ran a hand through his hair then pulled his head to you, stroking his hair.   
“Hey hey, shh, it’s alright. It’s not your fault” you said softly.   
“I-I could have hurt you or… or worse” he stammered, wrapping his arms around your waist.   
“But you didn’t, right?” you asked, trying to comfort him.  
“Yeah but I could’ve” he cried.   
“But you didn’t. Let’s focus on that, huh? How about I get you a water?” you said, wanting to calm him down.  
“Yeah, that would be good” he muttered, letting go of you slowly. You went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass, filling it with ice and water from the fridge. You returned to see the back of his head, him hugging his knees to his chest next to the armrest of the couch. Despite his looks, he was so fragile. You placed a hand on his shoulder and you felt him jump slightly at your touch.  
“Sorry,” you said quietly, handing him the glass.  
“It’s okay” he replied softly into his cup as he took a drink.   
“You look hot. Do you want me to pull your hair back?” you asked, seeing his tear and sweat-streaked face. He nodded his head. You stood behind him, gathering his hair in your hands. You combed your fingers through it to make it smooth before tying it with the hair band that was on your wrist. You tightened it a bit before you walked back around the couch. You tucked a piece of hair that wouldn’t reach the short ponytail behind his ear and softly kissed his forehead before you sat down. You grabbed the remote from the coffee table as you sat, turning the television on and turning the volume down.   
“Is there something you wanna watch?” you questioned, still quiet as you went through the guide.   
“That’s good,” he said and you stopped, hitting the select button. You leaned forward, placing the remote back on the table. When you leaned back, you scooted closer to Bucky and took his hand. You placed your head on his shoulder and your other hand on top of his that you were holding. You began to rub it with your thumb feeling the somehow both rough and soft skin against it. He seemed a lot calmer and relaxed now. You knew these nightmares would probably never go away, which often made you upset. But you also knew that the best thing you could do was be there for him, and that was what you were determined to do.


End file.
